


Puppy Danvers

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Drunk Kara is so cute.





	

Kara squealed, nearly jumping up and down at the sight before her. A beautiful Golden Retriever looked up at her, eyes glowing. It was still a puppy and therefore had a hard time making its way over to the reporter. The puppy took a few steps and sprawled out on all fours, deciding instead to crawl towards a very eager and a very drunk Kara. She scooped it up and was immediately attacked by an eager little tongue as the puppy licked her face.

The girl tried to remember how she had ended up in an animal shelter, but the only memories coming to mind were those of Mon-El bringing her to happy hour and daring her to drink a weird colored alien liquor. Kara had somehow found herself prancing through the streets of National City when she heard the sound of dogs barking and very enthusiastically walked into, or rather stumbled into the Animal Shelter.

The Golden Retriever wagged his tiny tail and Kara lifted him up to see that he was actually a she, judging by the lack of...male parts.

The receptionist couldn't help but smile as she watched the pretty blonde giggle like a schoolgirl as she cuddled one of the animals.

Kara was still a bit hazy but she offered the pup a silly smile and turned towards the woman.

“I'll take her”

____________________________________________________________________

The clock glared back at Lena. It was well past 9 and her goof of a girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She dropped her book in her lap and ripped off her glasses, leaning back into the mattress. Lena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath until she heard something from outside the bedroom.

There was the loud sound of a chair being pulled followed by a thud on the floor and a faint “golly” being whispered. Lena bit her lip and waited for Kara to come tripping into the bedroom.

As expected, Kara did come through that door, but what Lena didn't expect was the little intruder in her arms. Kara held a small puppy with a honey blonde fur coat, it's tongue was sticking out and it looked up at Kara happily yipping within her grasp.

Her girlfriend was also a sight to behold. Kara's knitted sweater was slipping off of one shoulder and her glasses were slightly askew on her face.

Kara beamed, stepping towards the bed with the puppy.

“Kara, when did you get that dog?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Kara dropped the Golden Retriever on the bed next to Lena, who just stared as it leaped over towards her.

“Um… tonight” The reporters smile faltered at the serious expression on Lena's face. The CEO wasn't having it. She noted how Kara looked a little droopy, which was the best way to describe her appearance at the moment.

“Are you drunk?”

Kara chuckled nervously, looking down at the floor. “No” she murmured. The dog barked, or at least tried to, jumping into the sheets. Lena furrowed her brow and shook her head with a small laugh. Kara, who seemed encouraged by her girlfriend laughter, looked up and shot out her arms.

The blonde lazily climbed on top of Lena and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Sighing, and deciding to scold her silly girlfriend later, Lena rubbed circles on Kara's back and simply held the blonde.

The pup poked its head out from under the covers and wagged its tail.

A small glint caught Lena's eye, she shifted to get a better look at the dog and her eyes landed on the black collar around its neck. The tag simply read, “Kara”

Lena could no longer hold back her laughter and she burst out into a fit of giggles, shoulders shaking underneath her girlfriend. Kara looked up, confused.

“What?”

“You- You named the puppy after yourself?” Lena tightened her grip around Kara's waist, looking up at her sheepish girlfriend.

Kara found her usual spot against Lena's neck and murmured into her skin.

_“You guys are always calling me a puppy anyways”_

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this story in an hour while on bedrest for having a stomach virus, getting up and throwing up every five seconds, rolling over in pain and sweating like an idiot, all during mid terms week...but you can't even text back. *thinking emoji*


End file.
